


Don't Leave Me

by Honeyyyy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animal Death, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Hurt Arthur Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Spoilers, POV Third Person, The violence isn't very explicit, a bit of crying, emotionally that is, it's not really mentioned, sad but hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyyyy/pseuds/Honeyyyy
Summary: The red that Arthur would normally call beautiful - like a field of roses, or sunrises early mornings down in Strawberry - was now an ugly, jarring contrast against the Arabian's pure coat."Charles, what- what do I do?" His hands slipped against her skin - slick with blood.ORCharles has to convince Arthur that it's not his fault.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan & His Horse, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Animal Death.
> 
> It's not too graphic but I reckon I'll play it safe with the tags.
> 
> Title From: Don't Leave Me - BTS

"So, reckon we should tell Dutch?"

"Yeah," Charles nodded his head, though the other man probably couldn't see it, "an O'driscoll camp that big is bad business. Especially this close to our own camp."

Arthur mumbled an agreement, patting Dendro's mane gently as they rode away from the O'driscolls.

They had been returning from staking out a homestead when the Arabian had neighed and halted in her step.

They'd been surprised at her sudden unwillingness to go through the forest. They thought taking a shortcut back wouldn't hurt, but Dendro seemed reluctant to even head that direction - trying to get back to the road.

Now, Arthur had only had her for a few weeks - having found her in the snowy mountains around Lake Isabella, after hearing word of a horse as white as the grounds themselves - but he knew her well enough to understand that there was something bad in the woods.

When Arthur found Dendro - which he had named her after the ghost orchid - he wondered if it would be okay for him to have a horse so similar to The Count.

But when Dendro huffed at him when he slowly walked up to her, butting her head against his hand, he knew he couldn't leave empty-handed.

Quickly, he got to see every side of her - every quirk she had, what every noise meant. They formed a strong bond within only a few days, and Arthur was sure he had never loved a horse as much as he loved her.

(Not to say he didn't love his previous horses, of course. He still knew all their names and remembered them and the time they spent together dearly.)

Arthur often went out for rides with her, and therefore he got to know that she often seemed to sense danger in a way that baffled Arthur.

They had been trotting along a path through the woods when she had suddenly stopped and reared, neighing in protest.

Not understanding what was the issue, Arthur tried to calm her down. He thought maybe it was just some of the wildness still in her.

But he was proved wrong when he managed to convince her to take a few steps, and immediately saw a couple of Murfree Broods - searching through the bodies of two unfortunate campers.

He had looked down at her with something like awe, before grabbing his rifle and shooting the two gang-members.

Since then, he'd learned to always trust Dendro whenever she protested against going somewhere. So he and Charles stepped off their horses and crouched down low, slowly creeping forwards.

They heard talking and laughing after only a few moments, and they had both taken shelter behind a big boulder.

A camp of O'driscolls. Not like the small camps of four to five people, that Arthur often stumbled upon. No, there were at least two dozen people this time. Maybe more.

So, now they were heading back to camp - which wasn't too far from where they had just been. Far enough for them to not cross paths if they kept away from that area. But close enough that Dutch would most likely want to get rid of them.

That wasn't exactly an issue since they all knew they could handle it. But, what concerned Arthur was that they'd probably have to relocate again.

They had only gotten to Clemen's Point around two weeks ago, so he'd rather not have to do that. Maybe it would be all right, even if they took care of them.

"Think Colm's there?" Arthur asked as they continued down the road - having abandoned the shortcut.

"Maybe. A camp with that many people? There's bound to be a leader of some sorts."

Nodding, Arthur huffed a humourless laugh, "Ain't sure if I want him to be." If Colm was there, and Dutch found out about it? It'd be worse than the bloodbath at Six Point Cabin.

Charles hummed, agreeing, "Yeah. Me neither."

They both heard the next sound a second too late. The cracking of a branch being stepped on, from their right - the forest.

Charles who was closest snapped his head to the sound, hand already on his gun. More cracks and crunching of leaves was heard - as if someone was running.

The sound seemed to grow quieter - running away from them, not towards them -and they both came to the conclusion that whoever had seen them, knew who they were.

"Shit," grumbled Arthur, already grabbing his trusted rifle. "Ain't got time to get back up no more."

"Guess we have to fight, then." Charles' lips lifted up into a half-smile, "Can you handle it, cowboy?"

"I reckon you'd better ask yourself that."

* * *

The last remaining O'driscoll scrambled backwards, holding a hand in front of his face - as if that would prevent a bullet from piercing his head.

"Please, don't kill me! I- I won't tell anyone!"

Charles held the sawed-off shotgun steady and felt Arthur take a stand next to him. "What do you wanna do?"

Arthur sighed deeply, scratching his chin. After a second, he holstered his pistol again. Charles took that as an answer.

He narrowed his dark eyes at the O'driscoll. "Go," he barked. Charles knew that Arthur was a good man - had insisted that he was multiple times - and it always made his heart ache when he didn't believe him.

In moments like this, it was more apparent than anything. Yet Arthur would scoff and wave a hand dismissively in the air whenever someone gave him a compliment.

Charles would make sure that Arthur saw himself the way everybody else did one day.

The O'driscoll hurried to his feet, legs and hands shaking, "Thank you- Thank you!"

"There won't be a next time," Charles reminded him. "Go."

The rival gang member ran off, stumbling every now and then - not sparing them a glance. Charles whistled for Taima as he watched Arthur search around their camp.

"What are you lookin' for?"

Arthur grunted, "Some medicine for the horses."

Charles' eyes softened. There Arthur was - right after a slaughter of an entire camp, covered in blood and most likely tired - worrying about other people (read: horses) again.

He supposed it was good that Colm wasn't here, otherwise, it would've been more difficult to clear this place - Charles was sure of it.

"Is Dendro hurt?"

"No, but we ain't got enough for all the horses at camp. The ones we ain't using, neither," Arthur said, lips quirking up when he picked up a handful of horse medicine flasks. Jackpot.

Then, just to remind the other man, Charles said, "You're a good man, Arthur Morgan."

As expected - he scoffed as he placed the flasks in his satchel. "Ain't nothin'."  
  


* * *

Nudging Dendro into a trott, they left the camp after another few minutes. Taima was at her side, a few steps ahead.

Arthur stroked her white mane as they rode, and she huffed happily. He froze as he suddenly heard the telltale sound of a gun being cocked.

The whistle of the bullet rang out, and Arthur felt the Arabian stumble in her step, legs soon buckling beneath them - Arthur flying off forward, falling to the ground in front of Dendro.

His breath was forced out of him as he hit the ground and he wheezed as he rolled onto his side - feeling the pain seep into his bones and stinging from the scrape on his arms from a sharp rock he landed on.

"Arthur!"

He ignored the ache that grew stronger as he pushed himself onto his feet. He swayed a bit, vision going blurry for a moment before he blinked it away.

Arthur watched Charles aim his gun towards him, cocking it. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask what the other man was doing.

He only realised a second after the shot rang out into the still forest, that it wasn't him he was aiming at.

He swivelled his head around - just in time to watch an O'driscoll crumple to the ground, a hole in his forehead. It wasn't the same they let go, it was someone else that had most likely hidden somewhere.

Arthur's gaze drifted towards the ground, blue eyes catching onto a tiny movement.

Scrambling over once he realised it was Dendro - hooves scraping against the dirt and grass, desperately trying to stand up - he fell to his knees again.

His eyes flew over her body that seemed to be turning whiter than ever, and he felt his heart stutter when he saw the blood flowing out freely from a gunshot in her side.

The red that Arthur would normally call beautiful - like a field of roses, or sunrises early mornings down in Strawberry - was now an ugly, jarring contrast against Dendro's pure coat.

"You're all right, sweetheart, come on," he muttered, pressing his hands to the wound. Dendro whinnied in pain, weakly kicking at the ground. "No, no- Charles! Charles, help!"

Said man rode over quickly, hopping off Taima. He took a look at Dendro and frowned. It was only a tiny change in his face muscles, but Arthur saw it when he hurried a glance at him.

"Charles, what- what do I do?" His hands slipped against the Arabian's skin - slick with blood. He pressed down harder, attempting to swallow down the lump in his throat.

Eyebrows scrunched together, Charles crouched down next to Arthur and dug something out of his satchel. A cloth of some kind - maybe an extra shirt?

He gently touched Arthur's hands, and looked at him. Arthur looked back even though he knew the panic in his eyes was evident.

Removing his shaking hands - despite not really wanting to - he let Charles press the cloth to Dendro's side.

"We have to check if there's an exit wound," he said, voice his usual soothing timbre. Arthur almost - _almost_ got irritated at his stoic reaction.

But then again, he didn't know Dendro like he did. He didn't love her like he did. And if Charles wasn't calm, who would then save her life? Arthur sure couldn't - not with the way his heart felt like it was beating two hundred beats per minute.

"We- we gotta turn her?"

Charles pursed his lips and nodded. "She won't like it. But if the bullet's still in her," he looked apologetically at Arthur, "we might have to put her down."

Arthur swallowed again, hoping that it wasn't in her - that it had passed right through. Then, maybe she'd survive. Maybe the bullet didn't hit a major organ.

Charles kept the shirt pressed against her wound with his left hand, and with the other, he bent over to grip the saddle on her. Arthur gripped with both hands.

Charles counted down - and then they both pulled. Dendro made a sound Arthur would never forget, as she was pulled onto her stomach.

Leaning over, Charles quickly looked for an exit wound. He saw nothing but the white coat - covered in dirt. He clenched his jaw and looked back to Arthur.

His blue eyes were so hopeful that Charles almost didn't want to tell him. But he knew he had to, so he shook his head.

Arthur's mouth opened for a moment, and he looked like he was gonna say something. But then he closed it again, and his gaze - that looked so _empty,_ that Charles was reminded of just how many people and animals, Arthur had seen die - drifted to Dendro.

They both carefully put her back on her side. Charles still had the, now soaked, shirt pressed to the wound. He couldn't help but feel sad at the noises Dendro was making.

"Goddamnit," Arthur muttered, voice rough with grief already. Charles wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure _how_ , since he had never seen him so - defeated, before.

"Do you want me to do it?" He asked, stroking Dendro's neck to try and bring her some comfort. A moment passed before Arthur shook his head.

"No, I have to do it. She- she's my girl," he said, sighing at his attempt of explanation. Charles still seemed to understand, which he was grateful for.

Standing up, Charles frowned slightly, "Want me to leave?" A nod from the man on the ground, and he was stalking away, staying close enough that he'd hear if Arthur called for him.

The shirt was still on the gunshot in Dendro's side, and Arthur let it be there. He shifted closer to her, placing a hand on her head.

She seemed to calm a bit, neighing quietly. Arthur felt ashamed at the stinging in his eyes. Last time he cried - if he remembered correctly - was when Copper died.

A tear dropped out of his eye and caught on his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away. He instead placed his forehead against Dendro - hat pushing upwards - and whispered an apology to her.

She huffed at him, and he clenched his eyes shut. "Goddamnit," he repeated quietly.

She whinnied again, and he decided he needed to do it. She didn't deserve to be suffering because he couldn't bear to say goodbye.

He took a deep breath and straightened back up, grabbing his gun once more. Dendro seemed to look at him, though Arthur didn't know if she actually was or if it was just his imagination.

He cocked his volcanic pistol, hand shaking, "I'm sorry. Love ya, girl."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Charles almost startled at the gunshot that echoed in the empty (other than them) forest. A flock of birds immediately took off from where they were seated, and Taima shifted in her spot.

He heard steps behind him and respectfully didn't mention it when he heard what sounded like a sniff.

"You all right?" He asked.

Arthur nodded, though he kept his head down, face hidden by his hat. He cleared his throat quietly, "Want this back?" He held up the bloody shirt that Charles kept on him for emergencies.

"Sure," he took the shirt and squeezed the blood out on the ground before placing it back in his own satchel. "You don't mind riding Taima, do you?" He was always willing to walk if Arthur wanted to.

"No, 's fine. Sorry."

Charles frowned, "Don't apologise. Not for this." He didn't receive a response, so he saddled up on Taima. He held a hand out to Arthur, though he could get up by himself.

Arthur took it and pulled himself up on the back. He placed his hands carefully on Charles' waist. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"Thank you, Charles."

The addressed man smiled sadly to himself. "My pleasure." He'd always be by Arthur's side, as long as he'd let him.

Later, after a while of riding in silence, Arthur suddenly rested his forehead on Charles' shoulder. He could feel the older sigh against him.

"You tired?"

"No. It just-" he searched for the words, "-hurts." He already missed Dendro. He wouldn't ever forget this day.

Charles nodded to himself, "I understand. I'm sorry this happened, Arthur." He took a hand off Taima's lead and instead placed it over Arthur's which was still on his waist.

Arthur shuddered against him, and he simultaneously felt his heart clench. Charles knew Arthur wasn't the ruthless brute - who apparently had no thoughts in that head of his - people around camp described him as.

But he never quite knew - even if he had a hunch - how empathetic and _human_ Arthur could be. He was definitely lucky (if you could call it that) since he presumed the former didn't let many people see this side of him.

"Oh, Arthur," he murmured, squeezing his hand.

* * *

  
  


Hosea wasn't sure what he expected when Arthur and Charles returned from the homestead they were supposed to stake out.

It wasn't exactly Arthur sitting on the back of Charles' horse - looking more exhausted than Hosea had ever seen him - with Dendro nowhere to be seen.

Charles hitched Taima and then waited patiently for Arthur to hop off, to place a hand on his shoulder - closer to his neck than anyone else would dare.

Upon closer look, the red on Arthur's hands were a stark contrast against his skin, even in the dark lighting. Hosea considered walking up to them, but stopped himself when Charles led Arthur to his wagon - a hand on the low of his back.

Arthur kept his eyes on the ground, seemingly following Charles without really paying attention where they were going.

"What's wrong with him?"

Hosea sighed without looking away from the duo, "I'm not sure, John. How about you ask him?"

John scoffed, "Like he'd talk to me. He can't stand me." They had only just started getting along and he didn't want to risk ruining it.

Arthur was his brother. John truly loved him. But after he left, their relationship was strained. He'd leave it up to Arthur to decide if he wanted to talk.

But even someone like John - who was very bad with emotions - could see that there was something off about Arthur. The blood on his hands wasn't unusual - but the dazed, empty look in his eyes was concerning.

"Sure he can," Hosea said. "If you won't, I guess I'll have to ask him." With that, he stood up and headed over to Arthur and Charles.

The former was seated on his bed, arm on his knee and face in his hand. Charles was talking lowly to him, and Arthur nodded after a moment.

Charles looked up when he heard Hosea approach them. He inclined his head slightly, "Hosea."

"Hello, Charles. You boys get back okay?" He glanced at Arthur who was still looking at the ground. Hosea frowned.

"Yeah, mostly. Had to take care of an O'driscoll camp."

"A camp? How far away?"

Charles knew that Hosea was just worried about their own camp. He knew he just wanted to know if they were gonna have to relocate again.

But the fact that Hosea didn't ask Arthur how he was doing first, made something ugly churn in his stomach. He kept himself from scowling. He was better at keeping calm than this.

He had to be.

"Don't worry. We took care of them all." Charles didn't mention the one guy they let go. He was sure that he wouldn't be returning to Colm, and therefore wouldn't pose a threat.

"That's good, then. You did well, both of you," Hosea said. He focused on Arthur again, who was still looking very out of it. "Arthur, you all right?"

That question made the irritation dissipate in Charles.

Arthur wetted his lips, "Yeah, 'm fine." He could still see Dendro in front of him, covered in blood, whinnying in pain. Could still see her still form - yet another bullet lodged in her.

From his own gun.

Hosea didn't seem convinced, but decided to move on from the subject. He glanced to where Taima was hitched and remembered that he hadn't seen Dendro yet.

Arthur usually never let her out of his sights. Where he went, she went. Unless it was dangerous, then he usually left her somewhere safe.

Hosea doubted there was much Arthur wouldn't do for that horse, and he hadn't even owned her for that long. Their bond was baffling, at times.

He looked back to Arthur and opened his mouth, when he caught Charles' eye. He subtly shook his head - as if he knew what Hosea was about to ask.

Arthur's strange behaviour, Dendro not being back at camp. The puzzle pieces clicked into place, and Hosea's eyes widened a tad.

He wetted his lips, suddenly unsure what to say. Hosea knew Arthur loved that horse as he loved him. Losing her already must be hard on him.

He silently cursed the O'driscolls. Those damn bastards had to keep causing trouble, didn't they?

"Well," he chose his next words carefully, "I'm glad you're all right, son. You too, Charles." Said man nodded at him. "I'll leave you two, then."

Charles watched as Hosea walked away, and happened to catch John's eye. He raised an eyebrow at him, but Charles only looked back to Arthur.

When Arthur felt his hand return to his shoulder, he relaxed a bit. The warmth was comforting. Charles simply _being there_ was comforting.

"Sorry," he said quietly. He wasn't sure for what - whether it was that Charles had to see him like this, or if it was for asking him to accompany him from the start - but he knew he had to say it.

Charles disagreed.

"You didn't do anything wrong. We did what we could and I'm sure she's at peace, having spent her last moments with you," he said.

Arthur kept quiet, hearing the birds chirp distantly. The sun had disappeared a while ago, leaving their camp in dark lighting. It was so unlike the forest from earlier.

It was bright - the sun only beginning to drift towards the horizon - and Arthur could clearly see all the blood pouring out from Dendro's side. And it was quiet, no birds to be heard after the gunshots that had echoed.

To think that just a few hours ago, Dendro had been huffing at Arthur to feed her sugar cubes.

Now she was gone and dead with ravens probably feeding on her. He couldn't bury her, and he didn't have anything big enough to cover her with. So he just had to leave her bleeding on the ground.

He had to watch the light leave her dark eyes. And with that, feel the light in his own disappear.

Charles crouched in front of him, placing a hand on his knee. "It's not your fault, Arthur," he said resolutely. He sounded so sure of his words that Arthur almost wanted to cry again.

But he couldn't. Not again. Crying wasn't something he liked to do, especially not in front of others. Not in front of Charles. Even if he knew he would never judge him for it.

Arthur met Charles' dark eyes, his own glassy with grief. Charles knew he didn't believe him, but he insisted again.

"It's not."

He moved his hand up to touch his cheek, chest feeling warm when Arthur seemed to relax into his palm. He didn't give a damn if anyone was watching them.

Arthur breathed for a moment, blinking at him. After a second, he nodded slowly, making hope bubble up in the other man's chest.

"Okay."

Charles smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love my horse in RDR2, and I thought of writing this because of chapter 6, as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it although it was sad.  
> I'd really appreciate kudos or a comment if you did, as it makes my days.
> 
> Thank you for reading, mates c:


End file.
